


Sonnet 10: Whingy Time Lord

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sonnet, Spaceman and Earthgirl, The Oncoming Whinge, TimeLord nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is sick of hearing 10 complain.  The Doctor enlightens her about Time Lord technology.</p><p>(This happened as I chased kid2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 10: Whingy Time Lord

On a bad day, he was the Oncoming Whinge  
and could moan and complain with the best.  
He could be a child, "Oi, that biscuit's mine!"  
Donna dreamed of a spa day and rest.  
The TARDIS was tired, they stayed in vortex  
Till some storm had passed from the sun;  
The Doctor complained 'bout his bored cortex  
And when they could jaunt off for some fun.  
This day was non-stop, Donna unhappy;  
"I feel for your poor, hassled Mum.  
I bet you swanned off when she had a fresh nappy  
Or did she just sonic your bum?"  
"Of course we had nappies," his voice was now kind,  
"But we only had one, they were bigger on the inside."

\--Feel free to facepalm. :)


End file.
